Odd Meeting
by LifeIsTombRaider
Summary: Little Blake has gotten into a little trouble but soon finds her solution: Yang Xaio Long. Art Work -
1. Chapter 1

Hey y'all! Had an idea for an au where kid Blake and Yang meet in a kind of village or district place due to weissrabbit drawing an adorable and amazing picture of the bees as kids and I just has to. I don't know if I'll make it a one shot or have a few chapters... All depends on what you guys think!

Enjoy!~

* * *

"Get back here you filthy Faunus!"

_Like hell I'm gonna do that. _I kept running as fast as I could, clutching the cause of this chase as close as possible to me as the infuriated shop keeper hurried after me. This wasn't exactly how the plan was meant to be executed, but unfortunately security in the market had gotten tighter these days. Having said that, no one around was helping the shop keeper try and catch me, so a little luck was on my side. I quickly pushed down a few barrels I passed, hoping to slow him down. He must've learned from experience as he merely jumped over and continued to chase me. I could feel myself getting tired and my footing getting a little of course, causing me to panic. The idiot took advantage of that and threw something at me – an object that was made of glass or something as I saw it completely miss me at first but then shatter again a wall and I felt one of the shards scrap its way across my cheek.

"I'll get you, you little thief!"

Even if I wanted to reply, I couldn't as I felt myself being tugged by my sleeve and soon felt a hand overmy mouth. I struggle for a moment, but hear a voice telling me to shush, to which I did comply as I saw the shop keeper pass through the ginnel I was now hiding in. After a few seconds, his footsteps began to quieten down which allowed me a sigh of relief – well, it would've if there wasn't a hand covering my mouth. As if on cue, the hand releases me and I turn to see who saved me. She was tall, – too tall for her age I think – her bright blonde locks tied in two pigtails completely contrasted the dark alleyway we were in. She wore simple brown short sleeve top, similar to mine only more clean and wore black three quarters. She had matching black gloves and brown boots. I look up to her unnatural violet eyes, taken aback by their shine. She took that opportunity to speak first.

"Okay, cough up."

"Huh?"

"Cough up. What did you take that made him go crazy?"

She looks at me now with a stern look and her hands resting on her hips, as if she's ready to scold me. I didn't know how to go about this as I haven't needed saving from a robbery before. More to the point, I had no idea what kind of person she was. True, she's only a child, but what if her parents are police - Or worse - huntsmen? I feel myself taking a few steps back, holding my steal close. She sighs and immediately tried to wrestle it out of my hands, to which I fight back. She clearly had more strength than me and was able to take it, much to my annoyance. Once a little distance was between us again, she began to unwrap my steal, soon looking at it with a raised eyebrow.

"You stole this?"

"I was hungry…"

She looks at me, still with her eyebrow raised. I was certain she was ready to taunt me on my fail of a plan or the fact that I was a Faunus, which actually made me a little surprised that she hadn't yet. In fact, it was surprising that she actually saved me from committing a crime and was talking to me. I turn away from her gaze and close my eyes, tilting my head down a bit. A small silence brew among us but was soon replaced by a sudden burst of laughter. I feel my ears twitch as I look up to see her, now giggling at me.

"Let me get this straight; you ran half way down the market with a crazy shopkeeper running after you, all for a bread bun?"

I awkwardly scratched the back of my head.

"When you put it like that, it sounds silly. I mean, technically that's what happened yes, but there's more to it than that…"

She chuckles and slides herself down the wall of the ginnel, patting the spot next to her. At first, I hesitate at her offer, but soon set myself down once she gives me a reassuring smile. That was something rare to have.

"So what more is there?"

I pull my knees up to my chest, resting my chin on them and looking straight ahead.

"You could say I'm a regular…"

"Usually that means you're the favourite!"

"Well, if he liked both thieves and Faunus, maybe he and I would get along great."

She laughs again, causing me to let out a chuckle and feel a little more comfortable, only slightly. She didn't seem like she'd tease or bully me right now, but I kept my guard up nonetheless.

"I'm sure you've heard this a thousand times, but stealing is wrong so you shouldn't be doing it."

I let out a heavy sigh and lean my head against the wall. I had heard that, far too many times, but what else could I do? It isn't fair that humans are the only ones I've heard that phrase from.

"I didn't _want_ to steal, but he wouldn't even let me in the shop. I had money! Look!"

I pull it out for proof, to which she just curls my hand over to cover. I was shocked that she kept her hands there for a moment, looking straight at me.

"I believe you, don't worry. The minority of people who steal aren't doing it for selfish reasons, and you fit into that minority. But if you've stolen from him before, what makes you think he'll let you into his shop even with money?"

"I'm not a regular at his shop; I'm a regular of the market. I always come here to… Well…"

I lift up my hands, showing her the money. Once I see that it clicks into her head, I put my money back in my pockets and lean back down from my former kneeled position.

"Don't you have a family? We're your parents? Brother? Sister? Half-sister?"

"I don't know…"

I look over to her to see a sympathetic look on her face. I've only known her for a little while, but I was certain that I preferred to see her smiling, so I decided to change tactic.

"Half-sister? That's a strange one to bring up."

"Yeah well, I have a half-sister! Loads of kids around her get confused by that, so I just say she's my sister. And really, she is cause we're like that her and I!"

She crosses her fingers, emphasising their close bond. I give her a smile.

"That's nice. What's your name anyway? I need to thank you properly."

"Yang Xiao Long's the name, saving kitties is my game!"

I feel my ears flatten. I was expecting her to say something sooner or later, though this didn't sound like an insult… At least not too much.

"Well then, thank you Yang for helping me back there. My name's Blake."

"Nice to meet ya, Blake! You know, if you'd like to, you can come back to my place! My parents are out for a bit and my sis will probably be asleep, but if not you can meet her and we can all hang out!"

Even though my ears are perked up in excitement, my overall feeling is shock. I sat there for a moment, a gaped by her invitation. I stutter out my words.

"B-but… I… I'm a Faunus…"

"Uh… I pretty much gathered that, Kitty. So?" Her eyebrow is raised again.

"So… I mean…"

Yang shuffled along the floor, placing herself right in front of me with a wide smile across her face.

"Look, I know humans and Faunus have some stuff between them, but I don't really care about that junk. I just wanna hang out with you. What'd you say?"

I stare at her for a moment, registering what she just said. She wanted to hang out with me? It was hard to believe. But there she was; the most kindest human I've ever met wanting to spend some time with a Faunus like me. I couldn't help but smile.

"I'd love to, Yang."

A squee of joy came from Yang and she began to jump around a little, making me laugh. Before I could lift myself up, she knelt down with a loud thud, causing me to shudder.

"One more thing…"

I was about to turn to face her but stopped dead in my tracks once I felt her lips make contact with my cheek. Yang pulls away after a few seconds, leaving me to stare at her with my mouth open and my cheeks burning.

"For your little booboo there, Blakey, that'll help it get better!"

I wasn't even given anytime to process my thoughts as Yang yanked me up from the ground and began to pull me down the ginnel, most likely the direction to her home.

"A-are you sure no one will mind?"

"Of course not! Even if my mom and dad come back they'll be happy to meet you! They're real nice, trust me. While were there, we can have a little snack! My mom baked some cookies for me and Ruby – that's my little sis' name by the way - and just this once, we can have the bread bun too. I doubt the shop keeper will care about getting it back now. And something tells me we'll have a lot of time to kill so you could even have a bath at my place! No offence, but you kinda stink and you look really dirty."

I feel a shiver run through my spine, my ears flattening at her proposition.

"I… I won't be able to stay that long…"

"Nonesense! You can stay as long as you want! Come on, it'll be fun!"

"Baths are _not_ fun."

Yang turns back, stopping in her tracks to look at me, clearly suppressing her laughter.

"It'll be quick, promise! And to prove it can be fun, you can even play with my sister's bath toys!"

"I'm not a baby…"

"But you are a kitten!"

I roll my eyes while she giggles, continuing to lead me on. I didn't exactly have anywhere else to go or urgently be, and spending time Yang, a human practically dragging me to her home just to hang out was something I definitely couldn't and didn't want to object to. The only thing holding me back was the whole bath idea. But if she says it'll be quick, it should be alright. At least, I hope it will…


	2. Chapter 2

Surprisingly, I find myself in the good side of town, Yang still leading me to her home only now having released my hand and balancing on a wall. Everything here seemed cleaner – well, only slightly cleaner – than it did where we were before. Fences were hardly broken and were actually painted quite well, no gardens were overgrown and even the air had a fresh scent. It was a mix of clarity and beautiful flowers. This was practically paradise to me.

"Here we are! Welcome to the house of the Xaio Long! And Rose actually since my mom and Ruby… But mainly Xaio Long since I've brought you here!"

Yang has a wide toothy grin on her face, almost pushing the door off its hinges as she extended her arms and bowed, allowing me to enter first. I smile, playing along with that act and give her a small bow back, walking into her home. The garden itself was lovely; the theme of flowers in this part of the area still strong with the Xaio Long residence, many roses and… Well, I wasn't the best at flower names so I didn't know this one.

"What're those?" Yang rises from her bow to see where I'm pointing, walking over next to me.

"Oh, those are peony flowers!"

"What?" She laughs, crouching down to the flower, having me follow in pursuit.

"It's a Chinese flower; my parents planted a bunch for me and Ruby. Ruby and my mom have the roses and me and my dad have the peonies! Neat huh?"

I nod my head slowly, a little confused on the whole thing. Yang notices and continues to evaluate further.

"Remember how Ruby's my half-sister? Well, that's cause my mom isn't my biological mom, but she's still the coolest mom I could ask for! She and Ruby have the last name Rose, so they had the idea to plant some roses. My dad liked that idea so he talked to me on what kind of flower we should plant, so I said it had to be something for our name and he showed me the peony flower."

"That sounds lovely. So you chose it because it was Chinese?"

"Well, yeah and no. See, the Rose represents deep emotions, like love and devotion, so many deep feelings. My mom is a devoted mother and huntress, and she loves each and every one of us so much. Ruby's more or less like my mom in that way, because she's devoting herself to learn how to be a huntress too, but she's still a little baby so she'll have to wait! But her love for everything and everyone is immensely strong, so roses fit them perfectly."

The way Yang's eyes lit up as she explained the story behind the flowers was really a sight to see. She clearly had a strong relationship with her family, so much love was there, that was for sure. I wasn't sure if I was envious, or jealous…

"And the peony? Is that the same?"

"Nah! The peony has a different meaning; my dad told me that it signifies richness, opulence, beauty, honour and high social status. Plus, for the Chinese it also refers to feminine beauty, so it fits perfectly don't you think?" She swishes her golden locks and shoots me a wink, making me giggle.

"It does. This really is a beautiful garden."

"Just wait to you see the whole house! Come on!"

Yang suddenly yanks me up again, trailing me to the entrance of her house. The fact that her family had a whole story behind those flowers made me wonder just how close they really were. Not playing the sympathy card or anything, but since I haven't experienced anything like that, I was really intrigued. Maybe meeting Yang's family didn't sound like such a bad idea after all. As I think that, I feel myself trip over something, but then finding myself not coming close encounter with the floor, but with Yang instead. She helps straighten me up, starching the back of her head nervously.

"You'll have to excuse the mess; I forgot to clean up all Ruby's toys before I went out. That doesn't mean I'm not an ace sis, it just means I was a little lazy today."

I look back to see a few wooden play sets and teddies scattered around the room, all of different varieties. One look like a box that you had to put certain shapes in - an educational game which interested me – while others were simple children's toys such as a ball and a bat. The teddies were a mixture of animals and grim, which I found strange. There was a cat one – how ironic – a dog, a turtle and a beowolf. I soon see Yang beginning to clean up.

"Fun times with these little guys, bonus that it tuckers Ruby out and gets her to sleep quicker. Speaking of which, I'm gonna go check on her. Go ahead and make yourself at home Blake! I'll be right back."

She leave, amazingly holding all the toys in her hands as she wonder further down into her house, most likely to their room. I look around to see how comforting the setting around me was; there was a large couch, obviously big enough for the whole family to sit on and a small coffee table in front of it. The kitchen was by the other side, having a large counter with high tools and brown cupboards all around the walls. I walk over to the kitchen as I remembered Yang saying something about cookies and thought I should be a good guest and help get things ready. Unfortunately, I had no idea where on Remnant you would keep freshly baked cookies if not on the counter, so my only other option was the cupboards. After struggling to move one of the stools over, I stand on top to open each of the cupboards, only to find plates and cups.

"What're you doing?"

I feel myself jump and begin to lose balance on the stool, fearing the worst happening and fall with a loud thud to the ground. I hear Yang's muffled laughter ad footsteps rushing over to me as I groan.

"Geez Blake, are you alright? You're just getting hurt left and right today!"

"You said something about cookies earlier, so I just wanted to help out…"

Yang patted my head lightly, both adding and soothing the pain. I look up to see her make her way around the counter, bending down for a moment and then rising up with the plate of cookies.

"Where were they?"

"Uh, we have an oven, Blake. That's where we keep them to stay warm?"

I internally facepalm. Once I managed to get myself up, leaning onto the counter for a little support, I look over to Yang.

"Remind me to never try and be a good guest again."

She laughs, picking up two cookies from the plate and walking over to hand me one, with I gladly accept. As I take one small bite, I see Yang literally wolf down the whole thing.

"Mom's cookies are the best! Once you've eaten yours, we can give you your bath and eat the rest then! I think Ruby will be awake by then and we've gotta save my baby sis some."

I gulp another bite down, feeling my ears stand on edge. "R-right now?"

"Yeah! It'll help with your little back sore there, clumsy. I get it ready now!"

She skips past me into another room to which I soon hear water flowing and beginning to fill. You can call in paranoia or 'typical cat instincts', but I was extremely uncomfortable. It's one thing to have cookies at someone's home, but to take a bath? No thanks. Her argument is fair, yes, I'm not exactly the cleanest one here, however I didn't really have a problem with that per say. Besides, when does anyone ever go up to you and point out your scent? Never once have I heard anyone compliment another for taking a bath.

"Okie dokie Blakey, we're ready!"

Before I could protest, Yang heaves me in the direction of the bathroom, closing the door behind us. I could practically feel myself shivering as I saw the tub filled with water. It was quite warm in the room as a result, which was the only excuse I could use for the trickles of sweat running down my face. I turn to see Yang placing a few towels on the rack and rummaging through the bathroom cupboard. Was this time she spent facing away from me meant for me undressing and getting into the bath? I wasn't sure what to do and I was too afraid to do anything quite frankly, so I remained in my frozen position. Yang soon turned round with her hands behind her back, looking at me.

"Aren't you getting in?"

Clearly that time was meant for me to get ready. I just stare back at her, unsure of what to do next.

"I… You know, it is late…"

"It's three in the afternoon." Darn it.

"Well... I'm not meant to be in these parts anyway."

"It's my house, I invited you." It would really help if I had a plausible excuse that she couldn't counter with.

"I…"

"Alright Blake, I'm gonna turn around again. When I turn back, you'd best be in that tub otherwise I'll be taking matters into my own hands."

Despite her uncontained giggles with that statement, I'm certain that it was more of a threat. She turns round as she said she would, and I decide that it's best I get undressed myself before she does it. I quickly take of my clothes, cautious each time encase she turns around but leave on the little cloth around my arm as I don't want her to see what's underneath. Once done, I breathe and turn to face my enemy. Lifting myself up to sit on the edge on the tub, I slowly put my foot it, instantly recoiling once it made contact. It wasn't too hot or anything – in fact, it was a good temperature – I just had… A reflex, you could say. I turn to see Yang still turn facing opposite, her hands fidgeting and her whole body rocking back and forth. Certain that time was almost up, I quickly grabbed my shirt and held it close to my body, Yang soon turning round with her hands on her hips and an amused smile on her face.

"Really?"

"I never said I wanted to take a bath anyway." I was right, not once did I say that. Yet no matter what I tried, Yang was pretty set on her job. She gives a sigh, walking up close to me. I clutch my shirt tighter and feel my nerves kick in but refuse to break eye contact with Yang. Smirking, she suddenly pushes me back – not with too much force, but still – causing me to yelp and splash water everywhere.

"Score one for me!" I hear Yang laugh. Once I sit myself upright, I give her one of my famous 'grumpy cat' faces as they have been called. Unfortunately, that just makes her laugh more. Annoyed, I turn away from her but soon see a few bath toys fall in as well. I look back slightly, keeping my back facing her as she smile sat me.

"Come on now, the hard part's over! We can have fun now!"

"I'm not your little sister, Yang."

"You're acting like her; she never wants bath time cause she'd rather play all day. The bath toys are enough to make her happy, unlike Grumpy Kitty here."

I naturally would've glared at her, but to stop giving her anymore satisfaction I simply turn back and refuse to speak. At first, I think it works as I hear her stand and begin to walk away, however I was later met with the sound of shampoo and conditioner slamming down on the side of the tub, along with body wash.

"You're… Not going to do what I think you're going to do, are you?"

"Depends, you done being so stubborn?" I stay silent for moment, wanting to snap back but thought it would be better if I kept myself calm. I give her a small nod, earning a smile.

"Good! Then it's all you- wait…"

Before I could even think, Yang takes a hold of my arm, pointing at the cloth. "Seriously?"

"That stays on."

"Oh relax; we can get you a new one! It's all wet any so let's let it dry out-"

"No!" Despite my sudden outburst, Yang pulls the cloth loose, soon leaving her wide eyed and silent for once. I pull my arm away, covering up the nasty scar and keep my head down low.

"What… How did that happen?"

"You don't need to know."

"I kinda do! Blake, someone has hurt you way bad there! I can tell my parents and they can help sort this out. Heck, I'll sort it out! Who did this Blake? Come on, you can tell me."

Even though she had good intentions in mind, her volume of voice caused an uproar of anger to explode inside me. Before I could stop myself, I begin to yell.

"Humans did this! Stupid, cruel and unfair humans!"

It's clear to see that Yang was taken aback by my outbreak, lowering herself down to her knees. With guilt beginning to engulf me, I return back to my previous pose, keeping my face hidden from her sight as I could feel tears beginning to form. Great, I'm naked in a human's house and just insulted her kind. What now?


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note:

Yeah… Long time huh? Sorry about that. I've had so many other ideas that I kinda forgot about this one so whoops.

Anywho, have a week off now so should have aload more stuff (Hopefully).

Enjoy~!

You would think after my more-than-rude outburst that Yang would've thrown me out by now. Well, that wasn't the case at all. Instead, I'm back in the living room in a new change of clothes – a little too big for my size but still – with a giddy girl towel drying my hair. Before this moment, once I shouted at Yang, instead of shouting back or punching me –which she had every right to do – she simply smiled and continued to bathe me. Honestly, this girl was a mystery.

"And there you go little fuzzball!"

From all her high pitched giggles, I can only imagine how much of a 'fuzzball' I look. I begin to laugh too, most of my anxious feelings dying down a little, but not too much. It took me a moment to notice that actually all my hair was completely dry, which was near to impossible for just a simple towel dry to accomplish. I turn to Yang, her smile still present.

"How did you do that? There's no way you could've done that with just a towel."

"Well duh! I used my semblance! Having fire to use really comes in handy you know."

As she says that, I see her using her heat to dry out the towel, making me smile. "You're like a human radiator."

"Where've I heard that before?"

It was nice that we were having a casual conversation again, but I still felt exceedingly uncomfortable for what happened before. Maybe it was for the best that I dropped the whole thing, as Yang hadn't even responded to the whole ordeal, but I couldn't fight my nagging feeling. As she makes her way over to the kitchen area, I take a deep breath, hoping the distance between us now would help out my nerves.

"Yang, about earlier…"

"Ah good, now you're ready to talk."

I feel my ears perk up, looking to see Yang turn round and give a small smile. "You've been waiting?"

"Well, I would like to know what 'humans' did to you cause it's pretty clear that it's affected you badly, plus I don't like people – or faunus – yelling at me without an explanation."

I sigh, uttering an apology and bowing my head in shame. I'm surprised that she's actually still allowing me to stay in her home; she has every right to kick me out now yet instead she wants an explanation. Wouldn't hurt to give her one, would it? Guess we'll find out.

"Well… When I said humans, I don't mean you; you're the nicest human I've ever met! I mean ones like the shop keeper. Humans like that who exploit our faunus traits as a sin that we should be punished for. No matter how many times we say we mean no harm, or how many rallies and protests happen, we still get pushed around. It just isn't fair…"

"It also wasn't fair that you yelled at a human who has nothing to do with any of that stuff." I look up to see Yang with her hands on her hips with her eyebrow raised, making me feel like a small child.

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean-"

"Ah, you've already said that, I forgive you! Just had to make sure you meant it. So, you've told me what I've heard a thousand times before, but you haven't told me what I asked." It was my turn to raise an eyebrow.

"You asked what humans did and I told you."

"Yeah, but I asked what they did to _you_ specifically. How'd you get that nasty cut?"

I feel my ears flatten, my hand covering up my shoulder as I recall the event. The last thing I wanted to do was talk about all the bad things that happened to me each time I walk outside – yeah, that's pretty much how often it happens – to someone who really doesn't need to know or worry. The fact that she's asking is a little surprising to me; there has to be some kind of catch to her kindness to me, hasn't there?

"Well?" I'm taken out of my thoughts with a jump as Yang has now somehow made her way over to the couch sitting next to me. Her eyes hold a sympathetic yet wanting-to-know look, captivating my own eyes to hers. After a moment, I sigh once more and avert my gaze to the floor.

"I was making my way back to my shelter from the market and a group of kids found me and deciding to 'have a little fun' in their words. There wasn't exactly much I could do to defend myself since each time I tried, I'd be outnumbered. One had a small pocket knife and I'm sure you can piece the rest together."

I wait for a moment, my eyes still looking downwards until I felt Yang place her hand onto my own covering my shoulder. I shot up, looking to see her intently focused on my shoulder, making me completely uncomfortable. Before I could protest, Yang gently moves away my hand, revealing the wound. The amount of worry in her eyes was staggering.

"I-it really doesn't hurt anymore, Yang. Honestly, it's fine."

"Fine? It really isn't Blake; it's awful! I swear if I ever see those brats…"

Feeling a sense of both courage and happiness from her words, I take hold of her hand, surprising her. "Thanks Yang, that means a lot to hear. But seriously, there's no point in wasting your time."

She smiles back, soon wrapping her arms around my neck and pulling me closer to her. I'm more than taken aback by this, unsure of what I should do.

"What're you doing?" My question seems to have left her as equally as dumbfounded.

"You're kidding me, right? You have been hugged before?"

I'm not sure how to react, though Yang does as she pulls me back into a hug. I'm sure I've been hugged before, I just… Can't remember is all. Okay, maybe I'm lying because I doubt I would ever forget this warm feeling, and that's not just Yang's semblance. I wrap my own arms around Yang's waist, enjoying this new sense of comfort. Honestly; this house, the hospitality, the benevolence Yang was giving me, it all felt like a dream. If it was, I don't want to wake up ever.

"Yang…"

Having said that, we both look to see that we've woken someone up; a young girl who I presume to be Yang's sister stands in the doorway rubbing sleep from her eyes and holding something red in her hand. At first, I thought it was a blanket, but then she holds it up to reveal a hood.

"I can't get my cape on, can you help me?"

Yang laughs, releasing her hold on me and walks over to the sleepy girl, her bed head pretty apparent. The cape looked a little too long for her, but once Yang had fixed it on her huge smile showed how little care she had on that. Once the duo shared a hug themselves, Yang introduces both of us.

"Blake, this is my baby sister Ruby! Ruby, this is my new friend Blake! She's been here a while wanting to meet you!"

Ruby immediately looks at me with a wide eyed expression. I feel my ears twitch; highlighting my uncomfortableness with her gaze which she continues to hold as she makes her way over to the couch. Once she's up, she stares intently into my eyes, causing me to stare back. After a moment, her huge smile returns as she dives onto me, causing me to fall back.

"Yay! New friend! Hi Blake! Wanna play together? Or eat cookies! Yang! Did Mommy leave us cookies?"

Her high pitched voice and rushed words were undeniably cute, even to me. Yang laughs and points over to the counter to where the treats rest, Ruby instantly appearing there with a trail of rose petals behind her and a few on me. I blow one away and lift myself up, meeting with Yang's joyful look.

"See? Told you you'd wanna meet her."

I smile, walking over next to Yang and holding her hand, the sound of Ruby munching away in the background. "Thanks Yang, for all that you've done today."

"No sweat! Though I'm not finished yet, Blakey." I loosen my grip, causing hers to tighten as she pulls me towards her cookie eating sister.

"Hey Rubes, how about we all have a play together huh? You never did tell me what was going on with your friends before you decided to pass out."

Hardly able to contain her excitement showing in her wide silver eyes, Ruby finishes scoffing down her sweets and her rose petal trail is present once again, leading from the counter to her room. A fresh trail is made in an instant, the young girl now plopped down in the centre of the room with her toys firmly in her grasp and the biggest of smiles on her face.

"Come on come on come on come on let's play! Yang, you can be the turtle and the beowolf! Blake, you can be the kitty and I'll be the puppy!" The adorable-child-hug she gives to her puppy teddy is too much, even for me. I hear both girls giggle as Yang leads me towards the stuffed toys, soon sitting down and picking up the ones we were assigned to. Ironic for me to get the cat toy isn't it? It's quite soft, holding a cute little smile and the same coloured eyes I had. Unsure of what to do exactly, I look up, seeing Ruby and Yang already beginning the story.

"Okay, so Shelly" Ruby begins, pointing at the turtle, "has just told the rest of her team that they've been given a super special secret mission, and Mittens" she now points at the kitten, of course it'd be called Mittens. "is being a fradey cat and is freaking out, but Fang" she points at the beowolf with a highly original name "is trying to toughen her up while Zwei" she holds up her own puppy with a proud expression "their fearless and cool team leader has declared their mission, officially happening!"

I'm not quite sure how, but soon all three of us are shouting at the top of our lungs for our respective toys and waving them around insanely. The intensity of the battle showed through Ruby's immense speed and jumping on furniture collaborating with Yang's boisterous attitude and just as frequent jumping. There was no way to escape the infectious playfulness of the sisters, so I did my best to match their intensity. Who knew battling could actually be fun? Ruby's outlook on the huntress lifestyle was so pure and innocent, there was no way I could say anything against it. Yang on the other hand seemed to enjoy the rush and thrill of fighting. Though she isn't as innocent as her sibling, she's still more than me, and the last thing I want to do is infect this house with the disgusting darkness of death and destruction I've witnessed. Playtime was definitely over for me.

"Aw, why'd you stop? We haven't even had a team high five yet!" Yang complained, her sister suddenly chanting for an actual group high five to take place. My ears flatten slightly, feeling guilt twist in my gut for having to ruin playtime.

"Sorry, I just… I really have to take my leave now."

"Awww! Already?"

"I'm afraid so Ruby, but I had a lot of fun! Thank you for that."

Her eyes revealed to me just how dishearted she was about the situation, causing the guilt to grow. Yang had the same knowing look as before, soon smiling towards her sister.

"Rubes, could you go to your room for a second? I'm pretty sure I left one of my hairclips in there and I bet you can find it in top speed for me!"

"Is it the one I like the most?"

"Yes it is." And with that, the younger sibling bolted to her room. After swatting away the leftover rose petals away from my face, I see Yang with her arms crossed and her eyebrow raised. This was getting tiresome.

"You know, I'm really not your sister, so you can cut that older sister look with me."

"What can I say; you make it so easy to do. I don't even look at Ruby this much."

I let out a sigh and place my own hands on my hips. "So, what exactly have I done wrong now?"

"Why is it so hard for you to stay put? I mean, you and I both know you have nowhere to be, unless you wanna meet up with your buddy from the market?"

I roll my eyes at her. "I will have to go back to the market, yes, but obviously far from that arrogant jerk of a shopkeeper. Unlike you, I don't get food served to me."

"Wow, and you say the shopkeeper's arrogant?"

Scrapping my nails through my hair, I groan at her. "I didn't mean it that way and you know it. I am thankful for today, I truly am! But I need a head start for the morning. This isn't a new thing; I do this all the time. Its common knowledge for… well, us street kids."

Apparently it was her turn to groan. She walked over to me; still holding the older sister look and soon bonks me on the head.

"Take a hint Blakey; I'm saying you can stay here tonight! My parents seriously won't mind and both me and Rubes would love it if you did! Heck, my parents will probably be late home since they're on a mission with my uncle so-"

"Wait what? A mission?"

"Yeah. Oh wait, I didn't tell you did I?"

I feel the hairs on my neck stand, along with my ears perking as my worst fears were confirmed.

"They're hunters and huntresses."


End file.
